Twisted Reality
by Xyex
Summary: “What have you done now woman?” Vegeta demanded. Somethings gone wrong with the world and the Red Ribbon army, led by 'The Supreme Being' controls Earth, what exactly has happened? Prequel to War for the Universe. [R&R please] COMPLETE!
1. Displaced

A/N: Hey look, another DBZ AU fanfic by me! This one's going to be rather odd I think, if I follow through with most of my ideas for it. This starts just before Gohan meets Videl, but they will still meet, only... under different circumstances than the show. As always "this" is for talking, /this/ is for thoughts, and ~this~ is telepathy. Anyway, enough rambling by me.  
  
Chapter one - Displaced  
  
Bulma stared at system diagnostic screen with building frustration. She'd gone through every single line of code at least a billion times, she'd re-wired the unit itself six times, and still the diagnostic told her there were errors! She turned and stared at her newest project with an increasing desire to kick it. She knew she could do this, she'd already seen a working time machine, so why couldn't she build this teleporter? It used the same basic principles, and she'd even used the junked time machine Cell came back in for spare parts and design ideas.  
  
Her mind was brought back to reality as a distinct set of chimes announced someone had opened her lab door. By the sequence of sounds she knew it was Gohan. "Thank Kami." she said as he walked into the room. "Maybe you can figure out what I've screwed up."  
  
"I still don't know what you think I can do that you can't Bulma. I'm not a wiz at this stuff like you."  
  
"True Gohan, but you're a mathematics genius. That's the only thing left I could have gotten wrong. If my six space quantum equations are off by even a single decimal it would throw everything off. Can you take a look for me?"  
  
Gohan nodded as he sat down at a computer screen and began to go through all of Bulma's equations. Every so often he'd stop and make a change here or there and go on again. After almost an hour there where a series of loud knocks on Bulma's lab door. As the bluette answered Gohan leaned back in his seat, finished with the math work.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten whined walking into the room. "What's taking so long? I want to go see the movie!"  
  
"Sorry squirt, Bulma needed some help. Speaking of which, I think I fixed the problem."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked. "What did I get wrong?"  
  
"The gravity bend from the temporal distortion equation. You forgot to add in compensation for what you were transporting. It changed the fourth dimension and sixth dimension paths." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked in disbelief. "That was it? I... I feel like an idiot. That should have been obvious."  
  
"Mom!" Trunks called running into the room. "Grandpa wants to know when you're going to help him some thing-a-ma-jig he's working on." Then he spied Goten. "Hey! When'd you get here?"  
  
"A long time ago." The pint sized Sai-jin said frowning. "Gohan's posed to take me to see that movie about Cell."  
  
"Right squirt." Gohan said messing up Goten's already wild hair. "First let me make sure I got this right, then we'll go."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Bulma walked over to the transporter, with Trunks following after her, eyes locked on the device. He watched her push a few buttons, set a potted plant on the platform, and push a few more buttons. Suddenly the plant flashed bright green and vanished. Behind them there was another flash of green light and they turned. There sat the potted plant. "Yay!" Bulma cried out happily. "You did it Gohan, it works!"  
  
"I don't think you should do that Trunks." they heard Goten say. Bulma and Gohan turned to look and saw Trunks pushing a bunch of buttons at random.  
  
"No Trunks!" Bulma yelled more worried than angry making her way toward the tiny prince but she was to late.   
  
The transporter sparked twice and began to glow. Suddenly a pulse of energy surged out from it forming a bubble around them and the lab. "What is this infernal thing?" Vegeta demanded from the lab doorway as the field passed through him and stopped just outside the door.   
  
Traces of green and blue light began to flow between the transporter and the inside of the field. A crackling sound emanated from the transporter as more sparks rained out from the device. Bulma quickly tried to shut down the machine. "It's not working! I can't shut it off!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine, I'll just destroy the thing!" Vegeta said raising his right arm and charging a small KI blast.  
  
"No Vegeta! Don't, you'll only make things worse!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta grunted as he lowered his arm. "Fine, then what do you..." he was cut off by a deafening roar and a blinding flash of light from the transporter and then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Gohan placed a hand on his head and tried to massage out the massive headache he felt. He felt weak, extremely weak, but still managed to sit up and take in his surroundings. "What in the world..." he whispered. He was still in the lab, but it looked as though it had seen a battle between him and Vegeta. Only the transporter looked untouched by the damage.  
  
He saw Vegeta laying on his stomach and starting to stir as well. As he stood he looked around for Bulma, Trunks, and his brother. "Oh no." he said softly seeing Bulma pinned under a slab of concrete. He made his way over to her quickly and tried to lift the concrete but it wouldn't budge. /I'm still too weak./ He looked over toward Vegeta. "Vegeta, I need your help over here!"  
  
The Sai-jin prince stood up shakily and looked toward Gohan. When he saw Bulma pinned he rushed over and helped Gohan to lift the concrete, but even with Vegeta helping they still had some trouble. Bending down the two checked to see if she was okay. "She's not in very good shape." Gohan said. "Her pulse is weak."  
  
He looked up to see Vegeta digging through his armor. A moment later he pulled out a Senzu Bean. "I always keep some around when I'm training." he said seeing Gohan's curious look. The younger Sai-jin smiled as Vegeta slipped the bean into Bulma's mouth.  
  
"Oh no, mom!" Trunks cried running over to where the three of them were. Goten followed right behind him.  
  
"She's okay." Gohan said as Bulma swallowed the Senzu Bean. A moment later she was sitting up. "See Trunks."  
  
"Good. Now that you're awake woman, mind explaining what the hell just happened?"  
  
Suddenly there was a soft whine from behind the group and they turned to see a group of twenty people in reflective black armor pointing glowing weapons at them. "What just happened is that you blew up half a city block rebels. Now surrender or die, scum."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded gruffly standing up and stepping between them and Bulma to shield her.  
  
"We ask the questions around here scum." one of them said, voice distorted by the armor's helmet.  
  
"Why you!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Easy Vegeta." Gohan said walking up beside the prince. "We don't even know what's going on. They've got us confused with other people, we don't want to start something."  
  
"Gohan's right." Bulma said as Goten and Trunks helped her up.  
  
"I don't think we're confused at all." Said the armored man. "You're obviously rebel scum. Who else would be in old West City making weapons?"  
  
"Weapons?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The bomb you just goofed up making that took out the building for starters."  
  
Suddenly blue and red energy beams began to rain down from above on the black armor clad men tearing through their armors and sending a handful of them sprawling. Looking skyward they saw the source of the attack, four people were hanging out the windows of an air car firing energy weapons.  
  
The men in black went to return fire but suddenly dropped to the ground as Vegeta knocked them over with an invisible KI blast. Bulma's eyes went wide in shock at the sight of the symbols upon the backs of their armors. "What in the world is going on?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked. The blue haired woman simply pointed at the symbol, her finger drawing Gohan's eyes to the symbol. An unmistakable image of two red triangles surrounding two white R's.  
  
"Red Ribbon." Gohan whispered as the air car landed beside them.  
  
"Come on, get in!" called the girl in the drivers seat. Gohan glanced at the others who all and nodded. Quickly they climbed into the car, a very cramped fit. A moment later they were speeding through the night sky. After a short silence the girl in the drivers seat glanced back at them before returning her eyes to the road. "This may sound like a stupid question, but are you Bulma Briefs?"  
  
Bulma was startled for a second, "Yeah..." She weighed the possibilities of asking her own questions, then finally gave in to her curiosity. "What exactly is going on? Were those guys back there from the Red Ribbon Army?"  
  
The girl gave her an odd look as she brought the air car down to street level. It was the first time Gohan had a good look of the area they were in. The entire city looked like the lab had, wrecked and ruined. The buildings were cracked and rubble lay strewn across the streets. Every so often he could see people in the shadows, hiding from them as they zoomed by.  
  
"We had worried you'd been killed." she said at last. "Where have you been for the past ten years?"  
  
Now Bulma was completely lost and confused. "What? I still don't know what's going on." she was quiet for a second as she remembered what happened with the teleporter. "Oh... oh my." she said at last.  
  
"What have you done now woman?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"When... when Trunks messed with the controls of the teleporter he must have created a temporal distortion somehow." At the mention of his name in connection with their current situation Trunks slid further away from Vegeta. "The field we were in must have shielded us from the effects.... we're not in our time anymore. I'm not even sure if our time still exists...."  
  
Again the girl in the front gave Bulma an odd look. "I'm not sure what you're talking about... but we'll get everything sorted out at our base." 


	2. Showdown with an Android

Chapter two - Showdown with an Android.  
  
There was a rattling sound as the large tin door slid up allowing the group of nine entry to the base. As they stepped inside Gohan saw Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo leaning against the opposite wall. At the sight of them Yamcha's eyes went wide. "Bulma..." he said softly before running over and hugging her. Vegeta growled but a quick glare from Gohan stopped him from doing anything else.  
  
After a moment Bulma managed to get Yamcha off of her. "I don't believe it." Yamcha said stepping back. "We'd all thought you were dead..."  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked toward the girl who had driven them there. "Things are more complicated than that." the girl said at last. "This isn't our Bulma."  
  
Tien stepped forward and looked at the both of them quizzically. "What do you mean Videl?"  
  
Bulma sighed and walked over to a near by table, Gohan and the others followed and they all took a seat. "I'll explain as best I can." she said after a moment of silence. "I invented a teleporter. Trunks here," she glanced at the little Sai-jin. "Was goofing around in my lab and caused some kind of rift in the device. As best as I can tell the rift either altered history creating this world, or sent the five of us into another universe. The point is, I'm not the Bulma you knew."  
  
Yamcha and Krillin sighed. Piccolo grunted. "So you mean this entire world could be the result of some kid goofing around? Terrific."  
  
"So who are these other people?" Tien asked.  
  
"What?" Gohan looked confused. "You don't recognize any of us?"  
  
Tien shook his head. "No, should I?"  
  
"Maybe not in this world." Bulma said. "But in our world you all knew each other and fought together. Maybe you should explain everything that's happened to make the world like this? If this was caused by a time distortion then knowing when time shifted will help me to shift it back."  
  
"It's been some time..." Tien said. "For years there were stories of a child attacking cities, even military stations. However nothing major happened until the 23rd Budokai. The tournament was just about to begin when someone calling himself 'The Supreme Being' laid west to all of West City followed shortly after by the destruction of Capital City."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Anything that separates this guy from everyone else?"  
  
"He seemed to know us." Krillin said. "We'd never met him before but when he made his world announcement that he was our new king he mentioned us all by name and told us not to try and interfere if we wanted to live for long. We'd gotten together to take him on, after training for a few years, but when we got to Capital City, where he'd had his palace built, we knew we didn't stand a chance."  
  
"He was fighting against someone else. A guy who... well he looked kind of like you." Tien said with a nod toward Vegeta. "The battle was unbelievable. Even more so when 'The Supreme Being' used the Kamehameha wave since we knew he wasn't trained by Master Roshi. After that battle we pulled back, we didn't have a chance against him."  
  
"We even took some of Dr. Gero's plans and built us a few of his Androids, Sixteen through Eighteen. They didn't do much better than we would have. That's when Kami and Piccolo decided to fuse." said Yamcha.  
  
Bulma leaned back in her seat. This still didn't make much sense to her. "I need my computer." she said at last. "It should have recorded whatever happened that may have caused this."  
  
Videl nodded. "I'll take a team with me to get it." she said. "If there's a chance to stop this world from ever being then I'm all for it."  
  
"Wait up." Gohan said. "I'll go with you, just in case."  
  
Videl glared at him for a second but didn't say anything. "Fine." she said at last. A moment later the two of them were in an air car zooming over the streets of Old West City toward where Bulma's computer was. "So what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gohan huh?" she smiled. "That's a nice name. I've been wondering though... why aren't you in this world?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Not sure, Bulma would know better. I may not have been born in this world for some reason, or died when I was younger."  
  
She nodded. "So what's your world like? If there's no Supreme Being then it must be peaceful."  
  
Gohan smiled. "It has been for the last seven years or so... but we've had our problems too. When I was young my dad and I went off into space in search of the Planet Namek to use their Dragonballs. When we got there a tyrant named Frieza was there too. My dad managed to win but Namek was still destroyed.  
  
"Then when he got back we got a warning from the future about androids that were coming to kill us. It was hard but... in the end we won again but we came really close. My father died in that battle." he said sadly. "I could have saved him but..."  
  
Videl looked over at him at stared at his face a moment. Then something he'd said clicked. "Planet Namek? There's Dragonballs on a planet called Namek?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan turned to look at her. "You didn't know?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "No. When Piccolo and Kami fused hoping to become strong enough to stop The Supreme Being we thought that was the end of the Dragonballs. Where's this Namek and how are there Dragonballs there?"  
  
"Bulma knows where it is, and the Nameks created the Dragonballs. That's how Kami was able to make the set here on Earth."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." she said. "How'd the fact that Nameks created the Dragonballs let Kami make a set?"  
  
Gohan blinked at her. /I guess they never learned about Namek or that Piccolo's an alien./ "Piccolo's a Namekian." he said at last as Videl brought the air car down to ground level. "That's how. We found out about that years ago."  
  
"He's an alien." she said in awe.  
  
"He's not the only one." Gohan said as they got out of the car. "My dad and Vegeta are aliens, Goten, Trunks, and I are only half Human."  
  
Videl stared at him as he walked over to Bulma's computer. There, still in the middle of the room, was the Teleporter as well. "Better take that too." he said. "Bulma's probably going to need it to undo this." He looked over the computer first and found the button to put it back in it's capsule. Then he did the same for the teleporter. "Alright, I've got them, let's go."  
  
"Go where?" a voice called from above. Gohan and Videl turned to look and saw a short purple man floating in the air.  
  
Videl's eyes went wide. "Android Fifteen!" she cried in shock.  
  
It laughed, with a big grin, that looked especially odd with it's small head. "Hello Videl. I thought you'd come back after whatever your friends left behind so I figured I'd wait for you."  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Don't worry." Gohan said giving her the capsules containing Bulma's computer and Teleporter. "I'll handle him. He's nothing compared to what I've dealt with."  
  
"No, Gohan! You don't understand, he's too powerful..." she was cut off as a white aura exploded around Gohan and he charged up into the air after the Android. He threw a powerful right hook that caught the Android off guard and connected with a crack to his face shattering his sunglasses.  
  
"Why you!" he cried. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into little man."  
  
"Me little?" Gohan said with a smile. "You've got room to talk."  
  
The Android growled before kicking Gohan in the stomach and sending him into a near by building. "Heh." it snickered. "That takes care of him."  
  
"Oh no! Gohan!" Videl cried.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream erupted from the building as white light flashed inside seeping through the cracks and smashed walls. Videl stared at the building along with the Android. Suddenly the white light turned gold and the building exploded. As the debris and dust cleared Gohan floated there with golden hair and a golden aura. In a flash he charged in toward the startled Android.  
  
The thunderous crashes rang out almost non-stop as Gohan let loose a flurry of punches and kicks which the Android was having trouble blocking. "What... what are you!" it cried pulling away from Gohan's furious assault. "There's.... there's no way.... you.... you can't be human!"  
  
As Gohan floated there glowing he remembered something he'd heard his father say to Frieza. Sure he'd not been there but his dad's voice carried pretty far, especially when he yelled at the top of his lungs as a Super Sai-jin. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to those who cry out for peace. Ally to good, nightmare to YOU!" he screamed the last part throwing his arms back and flaring out his aura as he built even more power.  
  
Suddenly a gold streak of light whizzed through the air and slammed into the Android knocking it through six buildings. When it came out Gohan was there waiting. Catching the little purple critter in one hand he turned and flung him into the ground. As he started to charge in a light flared out of the hole in the ground. An instant the Android was floating in front of a now motionless Gohan, a light blue glow surrounding his body.  
  
"I'm out of your league kid." it said coldly. "You caught me off guard earlier but not again. I'm more than you can handle."  
  
"I don't think so, I've dealt with things stronger than you."  
  
"Doubt that." the Android said cracking its neck. Then it vanished. Gohan recoiled backward as the small machine slammed both of it's feet into Gohan's stomach. His mouth went wide and his eyes bulged as the air was forced from his lungs. As Gohan began to regain his senses and look for the machine again it came down from above and slammed both feet into the top of his head knocking him into the ground.  
  
With another large grin the Android pulled back it's arms and laughed before unleashing a barrage of powerful energy blasts. Videl ran for cover as a stray blast hit her air car blowing it into bits. Moments later, when the attack came to a halt, she saw the entire block laying in ruins, completely leveled.  
  
"Oh no... Gohan!" she cried flying toward where she'd last seen him.  
  
"Heh. Heh. Don't think I forgot about you girl." the Android laughed dropping down to eye level with her. Slowly it raised one of it's short arms and pointed a small palm at Videl's hand. A soft blue glue surrounded his palm as a deep blue energy ball formed in front of it.  
  
The Android stopped as gold light began to seep up through the rubble below it. It looked down first, then turned as a pile of debris lifted into the air circling around Gohan. "Leave her alone." he said calmly, with an edge Videl hadn't heard from him since they first met a few hours ago. She could also see the look in his eyes, and it scared her slightly. She was glad she wasn't on the receiving and of his current glare.  
  
The Android frowned, extremely upset that this pest wasn't dead. With a snarl it fired the KI ball at Videl but the attack missed completely and hit the building that had been behind her. "What the hell?" the Android asked startled.  
  
"To fast for you?" Gohan's voice called down from the sky.  
  
The Android turned and stared in disbelief. "How can you be that fast?" he called up. Gohan just smiled. The Android growled and launched into the air but Gohan vanished from sight. The Android pulled to a quick stop and turned to see Gohan set Videl down on a roof top and then suddenly appear right in front of him. Suddenly it turned and sped off into the distance. Gohan had the urge to follow it but was more concerned with getting Videl to safety.  
  
He landed beside her, no longer a Super Sai-jin. "Come on Videl. Let's head back." She just nodded with a shocked look still in her eyes. 


	3. Chaos in West City

Chapter three - Chaos in West City  
  
Gohan's eyes hadn't moved in twenty minutes and Krillin had noticed exactly where they were planted, right on Videl. The young woman, head of the resistance since her father died the year before, was helping Bulma work on her computer to try and get it running. Krillin inched his way over to the young man with a big smile on his face. "So, have a girlfriend in your world?" he asked sitting down beside the Sai-jin teen.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked not really noticing. Suddenly his face paled. "Um... uh... I.... uh...."  
  
Krillin laughed softly. "You know, she's probably in your world too... once this is over you should look her up."  
  
"Uh.... w... who?"  
  
"Don't give me that Gohan, I may have only known you a week but I know that look."  
  
"Uh, what look?"  
  
Krillin grinned. "That twenty minutes stare you were giving Videl. Come on kid, go for it! There is a chance you wont get home, should make the best of things. She's one of the strongest people on this planet, not that it's helped much in the fight... I still can't believe the power you put out fighting that Android."  
  
Gohan sighed. "I can't believe things are this different here, it seems dad's the center of things... but how could so much change with just him missing? I mean, if this Supreme Being is so strong then... how come he's not in my world? Could dad have beaten him?"  
  
"I don't know. It don't make much sense to me either..." Krillin sighed looking across the room. "If you dad did beat this guy, then he must have been strong..."  
  
"That's the thing." Gohan said looking at the ceiling in frustration. "He was, he was amazing. He and Piccolo fought in the 23rd Budokai, and he won, just. Then when Vegeta arrived, he won but again it was just barely. You said that this Supreme Being beat him with ease... how could something have improved that much? And what happened to stop dad from beating him in the first place?"  
  
"We've got it!" Videl cheered as Bulma's computer roared to life. It had been damaged by the energy overflow caused by the Teleporter's overload. The two women had spent much of the week fixing it, while Gohan watched them... or more precisely, watched Videl. Not that she hadn't noticed of course.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Bulma as she began to run through the data files from the overload the week before. "Wow... this is... just... wow." said the bluette in shock as she watched the data scroll by.  
  
"What is it woman." Vegeta demanded, as Yamcha glared at him. "Some of us can't read Geek."  
  
"Right, right." she said still reading. "Here's the energy surge Trunks caused." The little Sai-jin flinched before she continued. "The spike of energy from the overflow caused a tear in the fourth and fifth dimensions. The that bubble formed... a small section of space-time that wasn't affected by the overload.... wait! That bubble was the transportation field! Of course, the teleporter was preparing to send us to where Trunks programmed!"  
  
"So we are in another universe?" Gohan asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head reading the screen. "No, don't think so..." she changed the screen and read a little more. "See, here's where the energy spike slipped through the tear in the dimensions. It started to travel across the universe and backwards in time... It was literally everywhere at the same time as it went back." She squinted at the screen as a graph appeared that showed a number of lines, some of which merged as they traveled the length of the graph. Below it was a chart of numbers starting low and building.  
  
"The energy seemed to be attracted to high powers, strong beings... It looks like, at some points on it's trip back, the energy condensed down into one single point in the universe. Then, after that instant, it spread out again and kept going back... carrying some knew unknown energy signals with it...  
  
"The computer can't tell the exact dates... or any dates for that matter. It wasn't designed for time travel. But some of these coordinates are familiar... Most are places are here on Earth... but here, see this one? That's Namek, I'm positive of it. I haven't got a clue where these four are from." she said in wonder. "And here's another one from space, but I don't know where this is either.  
  
"Then, look, it came back to Earth again carrying a lot of extra energy... the signature looks like... knowledge? I don't get that... Well, whatever it was it settled somewhere here on Earth sometime ago... though like I said I can't tell you when. If you give me a moment I may be able get a time frame..." She stared at the screen a moment longer. "It's no good, this chart has no concept of time at all. The best estimate I can give you is thirty to fifty years ago."  
  
"That's the right time frame for the Supreme Being." Videl said straightening up. "Do you think this energy became The Supreme Being? It might explain it's power... and it's knowledge of everyone."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No chance. It's just loose energy. The only way it could have stopped is if it found a being of immense power strong enough to hold it... that is your Supreme Being."  
  
"And explains what happened to dad." Gohan said. "Whatever being it landed in would have known what kind of power dad would have, so he would have sought him out!" he froze suddenly realizing what would have happened when this thing found his father. "Oh no... dad." he choked.  
  
Videl walked over to him and put her arms around Gohan. "It's okay Gohan." she said softly. "We'll set things right okay? We'll stop this guy and fix everything, right Bulma? You can find a way to fix all this right?"  
  
"I don't know... I honestly don't know." she sat silently staring at her screen for a moment. Suddenly her face brightened as she re-read everything. "I may not be able to fix this Gohan, but you and the others can!"  
  
"How mom?" Trunks asked wanting to fix his mistake.  
  
"Destroy the Supreme Being. Once he dies there will be another distortion in time and space, the energies in him will tear away from his body and in doing so rip apart. The distortion will cause the different energies to split apart, but not just in our time here and now! The effect will go backwards following the energy all the way back to the origin stopping this from happening!" Bulma smiled. "We won't be transported this time though, we'll be shifted along with everyone else. Anything we do here will be undone, any knowledge we gain will be lost, we wont remember a thing, but the world will be fixed."  
  
Gohan stood, a determined look on his face. "Then let's do it."  
  
"I agree with the brat." Vegeta added. "The four of us will be more than eno..."  
  
"No Vegeta." Bulma said. "You don't understand the kind of power it would take to hold this energy in place. That's why it sought out power as it went back, looking for an end to the energy circuit."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ugh, you can be so thick headed Vegeta!" she yelled. "It broke free from my teleporter! It uses a modified version of scouter technology. You remember that right!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"SO! Alright, let's put it this way, if you were to read this power with a scouter it would have come in at fifteen million when it caused the tear! Now think about the fact it tore back through time, passing through several powerful beings along the way, picking up a copy of all their knowledge and ALL of their POWER! It had to increase by more than ten fold along the way! To be held it would have needed to find a being with the ability to hold that much power!"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Then why'd it go so far back?" he demanded. "It only needed to enter me."  
  
Bulma sighed. Vegeta was somewhat right. If he'd not been in the lab he'd have been hit by it, unless Gohan was outside too. Of course neither of them were, and she swore Vegeta never listened to a word she said. "Get this through your head Vegeta!" she shouted. "We we're TRANSPORTED! It sent us nowhere, yes, but we were still transported! That means we were outside of time and space while this happened so the energy couldn't find you!"  
  
Vegeta scowled but before he could say anything someone else come running into the room. "Videl, Videl! Checkout the news!"  
  
She turned and flicked on the news. "This is Frank Nano at West City! Androids Fourteen and Fifteen arrived here moments ago and are demanding the appearance of a young man named Gohan or they'll destroy the entire city!"   
  
Videl switched it off angry. "Damn them!" she yelled.  
  
"No matter." Gohan said standing. "I've got a fight to finish with that purple midget."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Vegeta said uncrossing his arms for seemingly the first time all week and walking toward the exit.  
  
"Can we come too?" Goten asked. "Pleeeeeease?"  
  
"Yeah, can we?" Trunks asked. "I want to help fix this."  
  
Videl knelt down beside them. "I don't think that's such a good idea." she said. "You might get hurt."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Sure brats, just stay out of our way." 


	4. Vegeta’s New Attack

Chapter Four - Vegeta's New Attack  
  
Videl had turned the TV back on and was watching the news report. A large crowd had gathered around the park where the Androids where waiting for Gohan. They all wanted to see just who it was that the Androids where after. A moment later the camera suddenly jerked upwards and Videl could see four dots of white light nearing. "Those lights! Those most be members of the Resistance! Most likely one of them is this Gohan that the Androids have called out." Sure enough, a moment later Gohan landed with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
"So, which of these is this Gohan you've been complaining about?" Android Fourteen asked.  
  
Fifteen glanced up at his larger counterpart before nodding toward Gohan. Fifteen snickered. "That little guy? I could beat him with both hands behind my back."  
  
"Well you want have to. I'm going to finish what we started last week." The short purple Android begin to glow a light blue. Suddenly he charged in slamming his head into Gohan's stomach. However it didn't have the desired affect, Gohan didn't even budge. The Android looked up at him and saw the same golden aura as before.  
  
Gohan lashed out with a tremendous right to the gut which lifted the Android into the air. Then he spun and snapped his foot into the purple machine's face sending it flying from the park. As he went to chase after it he heard a yell from Goten and turned. The young Sai-jin had transformed and slammed his head into the large Androids head. That's when Gohan realized that his brother had stopped the big machine from sneak attacking him, and that he was a Super Sai-jin! After shaking off the shock he gave him a thumbs up took off after the other Android.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks had powered up and transformed as well and the two pint sized Sai-jins, much to Vegeta's disbelief, were attacking Fourteen together. Since Goten couldn't fly he kept to the ground only jumping now and again for some attacks while Trunks kept mainly to the air attacking the Android in the head.  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled, each knowing what the other was thinking. Together they leaped into the air and slammed head first into the big machine sending it off into the distance. Trunks grabbed his friend and flew after it landing a few hundred yards away atop a building.  
  
Landing on the roof Trunks set Goten down and they turned to face the Android. "Give up yet?" Trunks asked with a big grin. The Android's face contorted into a mixture of rage and frustration. He began to take on a glow much like the other Android, only his was red. Then, suddenly, he vanished.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked around in shock. An instant later a large leg came sweeping from no where right into Goten's stomach. With just the one hit the young Super Sai-jin was knocked out cold. "Hey!" Trunks yelled charging in toward the Android. Before he reached it though it vanished again. Then a massive elbow crashed down on his head and knocked him down and out beside his friend.  
  
Turning the Android pointed an open palm at the two unconscious youngsters and began to charge an energy blast. He was cut short by a foot pounding into the side of his head. It turned in mid air and landed softly. Slowly he reached up an arm and wiped his face cleaning off the dirt. "And just who the hell are you?"  
  
"The name's Vegeta." he said with a grin transforming into a Super Sai-jin. "Your fight is with me now."  
  
"If you're that eager to die then so be it. Once I'm finished with you I'll dispose of those midgets. And Fifteen should be returning shortly after he's done dispatching your friend."  
  
Vegeta smirked as he slipped into a fighting stance. "I doubt that purple freak will last long against Gohan. As much as I hate to admit it, that kid's stronger than me. But let's worry about that later. Right now we've got a fight of our own."  
  
The Android grinned as his red glow returned. Suddenly the two launched inward along the building, then up into the air trading blows back and forth. Every blow Vegeta landed caused the Android to jerk back enough to give him an extra free shot. Where as the Androids attacks either missed completely or where shrugged off by the Sai-jin prince. With a swift knee to the gut and a devastating elbow to the back of the Android's head he sent it careening into the streets below.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was looking down a long empty office hallway wondering where the Android he'd been fighting had gone. He'd chased it through four different apartments and two office buildings. Now the machine was hiding somewhere in this building, trying to get the drop on him. /If only I could sense the thing... wait! That glow it emitted, it had a faint energy signal... it's probably overflow from it's generator. If I can sense that out then maybe I can find him, before it finds me./  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and felt around him, slowly working his way through the building with his senses. /That's it! I've found him!/ Gohan looked up and his eyes flashed as a hole exploded in the ceiling above him. Quickly, before the Android could move, he flew up through the opening and fired an energy blast to his right. The Android was hit square in his chest and knocked through a window and out into the open again. Gohan appeared above him a moment later and with a swift kick he sent the Android toward the ground.  
  
Vegeta landed softly as the Android began to stand back up from the crater it had formed. Vegeta glanced up for a second as he sensed Gohan and saw the small Android get knocked downward. His smirk grew larger as the purple Android slammed into the other. A moment later Gohan landed across from Vegeta. "Where are the boys?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta just nodded up at the roof of a near by building. "There're taking a short nap, courtesy of Android Fourteen." Gohan nodded his understanding as the two machine's stood back up.  
  
"We're going to rip you to shreds!" Android Fourteen snarled.  
  
"Enough!" A voice called down from above. The four looked skyward and saw a figure floating above them, about the same size as Gohan, maybe a little taller. "You two have proven your worthlessness in this fight well enough already. We don't need to continue this mockery of a fight." With that he descended and landed with the other Androids. "They deal with me now. Android Thirteen."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You're still just an Android." Suddenly he launched in toward the Android and the two began to exchange blows at close range.  
  
"Hang on Vegeta, I'm coming!" Gohan called up.  
  
"Stay out of this brat!" Vegeta yelled slamming a fist into Thirteen's face.  
  
Gohan hesitated a moment before relaxing and powering down. He glanced up into the air as he felt a twinge of power and saw Trunks floating down with Goten on his back. /Good, they're awake again./ The three of them watched Vegeta a moment longer before turning back to face the two other Androids.  
  
"So, you want some of us then?" Fifteen asked.  
  
Gohan looked toward the two Androids and for some reason a fierce anger rose up inside of him. In a bright flash he transformed again and vanished. A moment later both Fourteen and Fifteen were laying on their backs unmoving. As he landed and powered down again Gohan wondered why he'd been so upset... he'd seen something flash through his mind... but he couldn't figure out what. Goten and Trunks were staring at him and then looking at the Androids, then back at him again.  
  
Gohan blushed slightly then looked back up at Vegeta. He was pounding the Android into pieces, every blow seemed to carry all of his power, all of his emotions, all of his everything. The Android didn't seem to be able to even defend itself. Suddenly the Android broke away from Vegeta and glared down at him. "This.... this can't be! This can't BE!"  
  
Vegeta grinned up at him. "I'm not even warmed up yet Android." he chuckled. "You've not even seen the bulk of my power."  
  
The Android looked past Vegeta at his fallen comrades and it's face paled. Then suddenly it smirked. "Nor have you seen mine." The Android threw it's arms out to it's side as it began to glow white. Suddenly two pieces ripped free from each of the destroyed Androids and floated up into the air. The microprocessors that functioned as brains for the Androids slipped through Thirteen's temples and the power cores slid into his chest. His arms began to ripple and an energy signal became detectable. His skin shifted to a deep blue as he grew in size and his muscles bulged. It's hair grew in length and began to stick straight up like Vegeta's but instead of black or golden it turned a deep red.  
  
A moment later it opened it's eyes which were now a solid glowing red. "I am now at full power." it said coldly with a calm voice. Gohan stared on wide eyed. /His power is greater than Cell's ever was! Vegeta doesn't stand a chance!/  
  
"Vegeta! Look out, his power is enormous!" Gohan cried up.  
  
"Don't you think I can sense that myself?" he yelled down. "Are you an imbecile or something?!"  
  
Gohan paled slightly. He hadn't exactly thought about that, but he hadn't expected that kind of response from Vegeta either. But then, the Sai-jin prince was always extremely testy when he faced someone stronger than him. Yet Vegeta didn't look that worried, but then, he never really did.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as his smirk grew again. Floating up to where the Android floated he shook his head. "So this is as strong as you get? I must say, as much as you were boasting I was expecting more of a challenge."  
  
"Perhaps if you could detect my power in someway you'd be more impressed."  
  
"Oh but that's why I'm not impressed little man." Vegeta said with an even bigger smirk. "I can sense your power, and it's impressive yes, but nothing like what I can do. Or the brat either." With that he clenched his fists and began to power up. Gohan could feel Vegeta's power building but he knew it still wouldn't be enough. That is, until Vegeta transformed.  
  
"What! You've ascended to the second level!" Gohan cried in shock.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I have. I have indeed. And now I'll dispose of this factory reject and we can work on getting ourselves home." The Android was still grinning, believing itself superior to Vegeta, and Gohan could sense the Android was right. The difference was greater than Vegeta seemed to notice, more than enough to tip things in its favor.  
  
Vegeta charged in and let a fly a massive right punch but Thirteen slipped around it and brought his right knee up to hit Vegeta in the stomach. The Sai-jin prince brought his left arm down in defense blocking the attack at the last second. Then he spun and slammed his left elbow into Thirteen's right side. The massive Android flinched and slid away grabbing its side with its right hand and fired off a series of red energy blasts with his left.  
  
Vegeta dodged the first three, deflected the fourth into the fifth, and grabbed the sixth. He held it in his hands for a moment before flinging it back at Thirteen and nailing him in his face. The attack did nothing but anger the machine though. Suddenly it charged in and planted a large right fist into Vegeta's stomach, grabbed him by his left ankle, and spun him around in the air a few times before lobbing him into a nearby building.  
  
Thirteen landed just inside the hole he'd created and crossed his arms looking for Vegeta. But Vegeta found him first with a hard left to the side of Thirteen's head that sent the Android through four walls. Vegeta came up on him quickly and slammed down hard on it's chest with both feet driving it down through ten floors and into the ground beneath the basement.  
  
Instantly he launched himself up through the hole he'd formed with the Android and through twenty more floors of office to emerge in the sunlight. Stopping he pointed his right arm down toward the hole with his thumb bent in. Gohan's eyes widened and he grabbed Goten and Trunks before launching backwards away from Vegeta and his oncoming attack.  
  
Landing just outside the gathered crowd by the park he looked back toward Vegeta. There was now a glowing ball of golden energy floating at the end of his arm. That's when Gohan saw Thirteen come flying up from inside the building.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted firing the energy blast toward the charging Android. The attack slammed into him and forced it back through the building. They watched its descent via the glow in the windows. Only a few seconds later the glow vanished, and there was a massive rumble. Suddenly the building exploded into thousands of pieces throwing dirt and debris everywhere.  
  
As the dust began to clear Gohan saw Vegeta floating over the debris with a massive smirk on his face. There was a sudden burst of wind, an updraft from within the blast zone, that cleared away all the dust. Thirteen stood there, eyes glaring fiercely up at Vegeta. "That stung asshole!" it growled up at a now startled Vegeta.  
  
"Fine then!" Vegeta called down. "You think you're unbeatable do you? We'll then, why don't you try and take this?" Vegeta landed across from the Android.  
  
"Sure, why not? I'll give you one last chance. But after you fail this time I'm going to turn you and the other three annoyances into pulp."  
  
Vegeta's smirk returned as he clenched his right fist. His aura flared brightly for a second then faded from everywhere but his arm where it pulsed furiously. He raised his arm straight up pointing the fist toward the Android. Then he straightened out his index and pinkie fingers and spread them apart from each other. Blue energy danced between the two fingers madly like it was trying to break free.  
  
Then Gohan's eyes widened in shock yet again. He could sense two separate KI signals coming from Vegeta now. Not individual signals exactly but separate strengths. He'd not sensed anything like this since his father's Spirit Bomb or Piccolo's Special Beam Canon. Vegeta's energy seemed to have taken a severe dip but the attack was emitting unbelievable amounts of power. /That attack is amazing! It might even be able to take me out.../  
  
Vegeta's smirk vanished as his face took on a look of pure hatred. "Now you die Android! Decapitation Blade!" The energy surging between Vegeta's fingers suddenly sped forward quickly being replaced by the energy still encircling his arm. The thin band of golden energy was laced with a pulsating blue. The Android realized it's mistake as it watched the incoming attack. It began to move aside but a twitch in Vegeta's arm caused the attack to move as well. Quickly the paper thin stream twisted to a forty five degree angle and turned toward Thirteen's new position.  
  
The Android stumbled backwards as the attack bared down on it. An instant later the blast was clean through. Thirteen's right hand fell to the floor, followed a moment later by it's entire left arm. Then the upper body, from it's left waist to it's right shoulder slid to the left and fell to the ground. Sparks rose from the lower half as it fell over as well.  
  
"Curse you." the Android said in a faint and squeaky voice. "What... the... h... hell are... you?"  
  
"I am Vegeta, prince of all Sai-jins."  
  
The Androids eyes went wide. "S... a... ins..." it muttered. "No... wonder... I... lo... lost." With that his eyes went dark. 


	5. Gudrun

A/N: Here's some historical 'real world' info on Gudrun - Means "god's secret lore", derived from the Old Norse elements guð "god" and run "secret lore". In Norse legend Gudrun was the wife of Sigurd. After his death she married Atli, but when he murdered her brothers, she killed her sons by him, fed him their hearts, and then slew him.   
  
- I of course will be changing some of those details, mostly those that make it Norse mythology and not DBZ history, for my DBZ version of the character. Just thought you might like a small history lesson :)  
  
Chapter five - Gudrun  
  
Gohan drifted between the waking world and the sleeping world unsure if he wished to leave his dreams behind for the harsh reality he was now a part of. It had been a month since the battle against the Androids in West City. Vegeta had wanted to go straight to Capital City and attack the Supreme Being head on but Gohan had managed to talk him out of it. It had been difficult until Gohan made a simple comparison. He'd compared Frieza's strongest soldier, Captain Ginyu, to the evil tyrants on power. After that Vegeta caved and decided to wait and train. After all, if Gohan had been right then he would stand a chance. In the meantime Gohan had gotten to know, or re-know, his friends and this world.  
  
His thoughts had drifted to far into the waking world for him to get back to sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. The room was soft and gentle, if that's something a room can be. There were pictures of Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and a number of others hanging on the walls. One person who appeared in most of the pictures was someone he knew from his world, only in this world his power had been far greater. It was Videl's father Hercule.  
  
He'd heard all the stories about Hercule's attempts to stop the Red Ribbon Army. Somehow, in this world, this timeline, Hercule had become the strongest Human. Videl followed him in that regard as well, surpassing him when she was ten. Then, when he died eight years ago, she took over as the head of the resistance.  
  
Yet this didn't surprise most people, it seemed Videl was descended from a legendary fighter from millennia past. Gohan had never heard of him before, but if they ever got back to their own time he'd make it a point to ask King Kai about him... that is, if he'd remember this world. He knew he wouldn't of course, but he was still wondering just exactly who this Olibu was.  
  
Gohan tilted his head to his right to look at the rest of the king sized bed. /Things are strange in this world./ he thought smiling slightly. /But they aren't half bad./ He lifted his right arm and slid some of Videl's hair off her face as she slept. In the past month he'd spent more and more time with Videl. The two had become a common sight on the streets whenever Red Ribbon soldiers appeared. With the Androids dead it seemed only the basic soldiers were left to cause trouble, The Supreme Being was strangely missing. Not that Gohan minded that any. The lack of major action had given him time to get to know Videl. It had been rather awkward to begin with but the two had hit it off rather quickly.  
  
As Gohan slid out of bed and pulled on a robe he noticed it was still dark outside, sunrise wasn't for another hour. That was fine, he'd have time to meditate before his spar with Videl. He was impressed with how much power she had, she could beat Goten and Trunks both unless they transformed. Gohan had some trouble with her though not much, but if he transformed she was no match for him.  
  
He walked over to the balcony and looked outside. The resistance used an abandoned hotel as it's headquarters. He and Videl were using the penthouse at the moment, at the insistence of Krillin and Yamcha. His eyes scanned the damaged city and the rubble on the streets and he sighed. /Is this what you saw everyday Mirai? I can only imagine what your world was like... at least we don't have to live in complete fear here./  
  
"Gohan?" came Videl's groggy voice.  
  
Gohan looked back at the bed and saw Videl sitting up holding the covers up to her neck. Gohan rolled his eyes wondering why exactly she was doing that after...  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden distortion of the sky. The darkness seemed to deepen as all light was seemingly sucked from the world. Videl climbed out of bed and ran over to where Gohan was forgetting about her lack of clothes. "What's going on?" she asked as the sky seemed to shimmer.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I'm not sure." he said softly glancing down at her. He realized, as his face warmed, that not all of the awkwardness was gone. Not really wanting to he looked away from her and back out at the odd sky.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice from everywhere and yet nowhere. From within inside their heads yet it bounced off the walls and shook the floors. It was impossible to tell if it was male or female but it was, familiar yet unknown. "I've been expecting you." the voice echoed. "I've known you would be coming, and that you would be Sai-jins and powerful. I just hadn't expected you to be here so soon, or there to be so many of you. Not that I can't handle you of course."  
  
"Who are you!" they heard Vegeta's voice demand.  
  
"My name is Gudrun, I am the strongest being this universe has ever seen. I would have contacted you sooner but I had other business. Now come to me warriors, come and let's see how you fare against the Supreme Being!"  
  
"Just tell me where!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"My palace, of course." With that the sky returned to normal. Gohan looked across the cityscape as the sun became visible as the darkness pulled away from it. Off to his right Gohan saw a stream of gold light take off into the distance followed a moment later by two more.  
  
"No, Vegeta! We're not ready!" Gohan cried. Then he looked down at Videl and wondered about that... /Maybe we are ready physically... but do I really want this world to end?/ "I'm sorry Videl. I've got to go." Gohan lifted off of the balcony and sped off after Vegeta and presumably, the two pint sized Super Sai-jins as well.  
  
He felt a few pulls of power behind him and turned to look. Videl was almost right beside him with Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha gaining as well. The first thing Gohan noticed about the sight was that Videl still wasn't dressed, which reminded him that he wasn't wearing anything but a robe himself.  
  
Before Piccolo had even completely caught up he'd formed clothes around Videl and then pulled up beside Gohan. "Something tells me you'd rather have clothes on then that robe. What should they look like?"  
  
Gohan was silent a moment and then sent a telepathic image to Piccolo. An instant later his robe had been replaced by an orange-red GI which bore his fathers symbol on the back and the peace symbol on the front right. With a smile he looked off into the distance and saw the towering black spire that marked the palace of the Supreme Being. As they pulled up to a stop they saw Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten waiting for them.  
  
"Took you long enough." Vegeta said looking up at the black spire that reached high into the sky. "I can only sense one power in this place, and it's coming from up there."  
  
"This reminds me of Korin's tower." Gohan said looking up.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta began to fly up followed a moment later by Trunks. Gohan sighed and followed after them with the rest in tow. It took about five minutes to reach the top. It was a large round platform, about four times the size of the lookout. A single person stood dead center on the platform. From their distance no one could make out what the person looked like.  
  
"Welcome." the person said. It was evident now that the owner was female, or at least had a female sounding voice.  
  
"I thought you said this Supreme Being was a guy?" Vegeta demanded landing on the edge of the platform.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "From what we saw of his... her fight years ago we thought she was a he. But we couldn't see much through the helmet and strange armor he... she wore."  
  
Now all of them were standing on the edge of the platform. Goten squinted across the way as the others talked wanting to see who it was they were going to fight. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wha... what... Big brother! Big Brother! Look Gohan, it's mom!" 


	6. The Grand Battle Begins!

A/N: Well now, that's two cats out of the big eh? This Gudrun person is inside of Chi-Chi. The bit about the armor will be explained in time, so will Gudrun's past. As for all the Gohan/Videl stuff I skipped in that month between chapters, don't be to worried. This is merely a prequel for War for the Universe. This will tie in with it and then lead in to a new story. (Legend of the Super Sai-jin is a stand alone story tho.) There is plenty of G/V still in the works with these stories, though I'm not too good at that kind of thing. Also, about Yamcha's comment about Bulma this chapter. He's talking about the Bulma he knew. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter six - The Grand Battle Begins!  
  
"Mom?" Gudrun asks a bit shocked. "My, my. This is an interesting development indeed. I'd not known that fact." Chi-Chi's eyes no longer held the love Gohan was used to seeing, but a look of pure evil. He'd not seen his mother like this in years, not since Garlic Jr. had spread the Black Water Mist across the world.  
  
"She's not our mom Goten. She just looks like her."  
  
"Let's just do this!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Suddenly Gohan saw Yamcha running in toward her. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. "I'm going to tear you apart for what you did to Bulma!" He pulled his arms back into the classic Kamehameha pose and began to charge the attack. Before he could unleash it Gudrun had slammed a knee into his face and knocked him clear off of the tower.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Krillin cried pitching the large energy disk at Gudrun's back. Gohan was amazed at how much power was coming from his mother's body. He had no idea she could control that much strength, though he also knew it was no longer his mother. He watched in shock as Gudrun leapt up into the air, lowered her arm and placed it along the smooth top of the disk, her energy catching the attack, then landed on her feet again before spinning and pitching it back at Krillin.  
  
The short bald man yelped in shock and tried to move but wasn't able to. The attack sliced through him and he fell over. He gasped a couple of times and Gohan saw the life flow from his eyes.  
  
Suddenly a golden glow bathed the platform. "Tri-beam!" Gudrun turned skyward as the attack bore down on her. She thrust a single arm into the air, palm open, and her eyes flashed. Tien's attack froze in mid air for a split second and then changed direction engulfing him a moment later.  
  
Before the attack even faded Piccolo's arm was outstretched and his Special Beam Cannon was bearing down on Gudrun. She turned and with a smirk and a quick flick of her left arm she knocked the attack away before firing a red stream of energy through Piccolo's chest followed by another that obliterated his head.  
  
Gohan's muscles tensed up as he watched Piccolo collapse to the ground, but before he could do anything Videl was already charging Gudrun. He was about to help her when she caught him, and Gudrun, by surprise. She landed a massive right hook to Gudrun and sent the Chi-Chi look a like sailing for a few yards.  
  
Gudrun stopped herself and glared at Videl. "Bitch!" she cried vanishing. She re-appeared a moment later in front of a shocked Videl. A quick punch to her stomach sent her sailing off the platform. Gudrun appeared over her and slammed her fist into Videl's face and knocking her down toward the ground below.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan cried launching off the platform and down the tower toward the ground following after her. He was only about halfway down when she slammed through the castle below the tower and into the ground. A moment later he landed beside her and moved a number of blocks off of her.  
  
"Videl. Oh no." As he slid the last slab off her he saw the extent of the injuries. Her legs were completely shattered, broken in over sixty places each. Her ribs were cracked and broken, a few poking out of her body, and by the sound of her breathing one of her lungs were punctured. "Videl..." he said softly, tears burning his eyes.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked faintly. "Is that you? I can see very well, and my head wont turn..."  
  
Gohan chocked back his tears, he didn't want her to hear him cry, she needed him to be strong right now. "I'm here Videl. It's going to be okay."  
  
"It hurts." she said coughing.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay Videl." he said brushing her hair gently.  
  
"No... I can't... There's no... way I'll... sur... vive this. Please?"  
  
Gohan could see the look in her eyes, the pleading look. "I can't... No..."  
  
The tears welled up in his eyes again. "Please Gohan."  
  
He chocked on his tears as he placed a hand on her forehead. "Good-bye..." he said softly a tear falling on her cheek. There was a faint glow from his hand and Videl's eyes closed. The glow faded and Gohan started to stand up, tears streaming down his face freely now. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Gohan looked to his right to see Goten laying in a small crater.  
  
"No... Goten... Not you too... No... Piccolo... Krillin... Tien... Yamcha..."  
  
Meanwhile, atop the tower, Trunks lay beaten and barely awake. Vegeta stood before him shielding him from Gudrun. She'd changed outfits, the basic Black and Red GI she'd been wearing replaced by a Black, Red, and Silver trimmed outfit. (Think of Shin's Kai clothes, only with the aforementioned colors) He'd deflected the last attack, the one that had been meant to kill his son. Now he stood, hair golden and tall, blue lightning dancing about his body. "Now you fight a true warrior." he said coldly, his voice carried a more threatening tone to it then ever before.  
  
"You?" she laughed. "You expect to be able to stand against me?"  
  
"You've yet to see my full power witch." he said with a smirk. "But allow me to demonstrate!" Vegeta clutched his fists and began to power up. The lightning dancing around him became brighter, more frequent. The hair on his eyebrows faded from sight as they began to extend outward. His hair grew longer and thicker finally stopping just above his ankles. His smirk grew. "Now you face a power never seen in this universe, a level 3 Super Sai-jin!"  
  
With a flash Vegeta charged in and attacked Gudrun but she easily dodged or blocked all of his attacks. Then, with a spinning kick to his head, a knee to his gut, and an elbow to the side of his head Vegeta was knocked to the edge of the platform. He started to pull himself to his feet rubbing the side of his head. Suddenly a loud scream erupted from below the tower, golden light flashed and a beam of light surged up past the platform. Vegeta turned to look as a figure shimmered in the stream of slowly shrinking light stream.  
  
As the light faded it revealed a very enraged Gohan. His eyebrows hung out over his head, the blue lightning flashing wildly around his aura, the long golden hair hanging down beyond his knees. The green and blue eyes stared intently at Gudrun as Vegeta watched him in growing shock.  
  
Suddenly Gohan vanished and re-appeared before Gudrun. He lashed out with his legs and fists pounding into the unsuspecting Gudrun. His assault even shocked the Sai-jin prince, his power was overwhelming, but he could also feel Gudrun's power building as well.  
  
/How's that possible? The woman said that only a being capable of holding massive amounts of power could contain this energy.../  
  
~And your wife was right.~ a gentle voice said in his head. ~This woman possessed much potential before the energies of Gudrun invaded her body, but the mere presence of the power greatly amplified her potential. Then there's the fact that the bulk of Gudrun's power is held in another plane of existence, beyond the reaches of the mortal world. There's also the fact that much of her power is still locked away, inaccessible within this Human form, sealed by Gudrun herself so that she would fit within the body.~  
  
~Who are you!~ Vegeta demanded of this mental intruder.  
  
~My name is Shin, I am the Supreme Kai.~  
  
~WHAT!~  
  
~I would have contacted you sooner but I didn't dream you'd get this far. I've watched the events on Earth with growing fear and dread. The recent announcement of Gudrun has confirmed my fears. She is the greatest evil to have ever existed. Long before I even existed the universe was overseen by seven Supreme Kai's. Two of these Kai's were married, Gudrun and Sigurd.~  
  
~Is there a point to this!~  
  
~Yes, just listen. A great evil arose in the world, the first Super Sai-jin had appeared. Sigurd, the strongest of the Kai's, felt that it was hid duty to stop this Sai-jin known as Bally (hint, hint) and went to the mortal world. However his power was nothing compared to the current Kai's and this Sai-jin killed him. But, being a Kai, he retained his body and returned to the mortal world once more an another attempt to stop him. He was losing and in a last ditch effort he blew himself up and killed the Sai-jin. However, since he was already dead he was cast into oblivion. Bally's soul returned to Otherworld to be reincarnated later.~  
  
This was something not even he knew of. The first Super Sai-jin had been able to defeat the strongest Kai. Vegeta liked the sound of that.  
  
~Gudrun took his destruction hard and vanished from Otherworld. She surfaced again a few hundred years later in the Demon World. She'd married the King of Demons, Altus. The two launched a war against Otherworld but she'd told him not to harm her brothers, two of the other Supreme Kai's. However, when given the chance Altus killed them both. In revenge and a fit of rage she killed all her sons by him and forced him to devour their hearts, which gave him all of their power. Then she held cut open his chest and ate his still beating heart.~  
  
~Disgusting.~  
  
~Yes. After that she tried to destroy the Otherworld, Demon World, Mortal World, and all other realms. The Kai's pulled their powers to shatter her being into many separate souls that have been reincarnated millions of times each since. However something has given her the chance to pull her self back together again and she's taken up residence within this Human.~  
  
~Great. You mean we're dealing with a deranged fallen Supreme Kai!~  
  
Vegeta watched as a massive blow from Gudrun sent Gohan through the floor and out of sight for a moment. But then he came charging back up through the opening, his power seemingly even greater than a moment before. Both of them were beyond his power, and he knew it. He also knew that neither one had maxed out just yet.  
  
The Supreme Kai's voice came unbidden into his mind once more. ~There may be a way to defeat her. Here, take these.~  
  
There was a flash of light inside one of Vegeta's clenched hands. He opened his hand and looked down at two orange earrings. ~What exactly am I to do with these? Throw them at her!~  
  
~Those are fusion earrings. Put one on your left ear and have Gohan place the other on his right. The two of you will be instantly pulled to each other and fused into one being far stronger than the individual parts, it's how my ancestors became stronger a few times though history. The fusion is permanent, but, as Bulma told you, the timeline will restore itself once Gudrun is defeated. That means the fusion will be broken since it would never have happened.~  
  
~Then I'll make sure she's obliterated so I don't have to spend the rest of eternity merged with Kakkarotto's first brat! The question is... how do I get this earring on him?~  
  
~That I do not know. Just make sure Gudrun does not see the earrings. She may know what they do and destroy them.~  
  
/Great. Well, here goes nothing./ Vegeta clutched the earrings tightly in his hand and charged in toward Gudrun. He caught the body snatching Kai by surprise and landed a hard kick to her side. However she didn't even flinch, she merely grabbed his foot and flung him into a charging Gohan. /Perfect! The moron fell right into my trap!/  
  
He quickly took the opportunity to push them both off the platform and down the tower, away from prying eyes and ears. "Listen up brat." he whispered sharply. "There may be a way to win this. Don't ask me how I got these or how I know what they do, you'll understand shortly anyway and we haven't got the time." He gave Gohan one of the Kai earrings. "Place this on your right ear, once I put mine on my left ear we'll fuse into one person and have the power needed to stop her."  
  
Gohan stared at Vegeta in wonder a moment then took the earring. A bit uncertain he placed it on his ear and watched as Vegeta did the same. From atop the tower, at the platforms edge, Gudrun watched the two fall. She had the feeling that they were planning some sort of strategy to defeat her but wasn't worried. They were no match for her after all. That's when she saw Vegeta do something with his ear. Squinting she saw the Kai earring. "What! No!" she cried charging down toward them, but it was to late. The two were already beginning to fuse.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as the blinding light faded away to reveal a new warrior. Trunks, who was laying at the edge of the lookout, stared on wide eyed. /I didn't know dad and Gohan could do that!/ Gudrun flew back up to the platform and landed. A moment later the fusion landed as well, it's deep blue and bright red outfit waving in the air more than it's long golden hair. (Basically he looks like a Super Sai-jin 3 Vegetto)  
  
"Well now." It said in it's strange double voice which sounded like mostly like Vegeta's. "If you thought Gohan was strong... you're going to have fun dealing with Vegetan!" The fusion cried charging in. He landed a massive right hook before Gudrun recovered from her shock at his power. Then the two locked into close combat exchanging fierce blows. Vegetan was in awe of his own power and had the urge to toy with Gudrun some but the determination and anger of Gohan was still present and suppressed the urge. 


	7. The Power of Fusion

Chapter seven - The Power of Fusion  
  
Otherworld, Supreme Kai's Planet:  
  
Shin sat hunched down beside an Old Kai staring into the crystal ball the Old Kai had created. The arrival of these warriors had been something of a shock, but it explained the distortions in reality he'd been sensing for years. He could remember when he'd first felt the building power on Earth. It was shortly after she'd taken over the planet and she was already many times stronger than the other powers in the universe.  
  
Then, one day, she suddenly became much stronger after a few days of absence from his senses. She was too strong for him anymore, that's when he decided to try his hand at the Z Sword. A year later he'd broken it while training and released the Old Kai. Since then the Old Kai taught him about the fusion earrings and he'd merged with Kibeto. Then the Old Kai had awakened all of his powers, but he still wasn't quite strong enough.  
  
Now he just prayed to his ancestors that these strange mortals would be enough. Just in case they were the Old Kai was preparing something for them. When time shifted these warriors would forget this world, and that couldn't happen. Not if they were to be ready to deal with Gudrun's true form and power. In front of the Old Kai was a volleyball sized orb with lights flowing around inside.  
  
H called it an Essence Orb. He used it to copy the essence of certain people. In this case he'd copied Videl's essence as well as Goten's and was still copying Vegeta's, Gohan's, and Trunks's. He'd also stored a copy of Piccolo's, Krillin's, Tien's, and Yamcha's essences as well. As soon as the world began to distort and return to it's normal state the Old Kai would teleport the Orb through a temporal distortion to Earth allowing it shift between timelines, just as these warriors had done. Once there the orb would release it's essences into the world to find their owners.  
  
Earth:  
  
Vegetan frowned as he held his stomach. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going. Somehow this Gudrun was still stronger than him! It was inconceivable, and Vegeta's frustration was adding to Gohan's anger giving every punch, every kick, the intent of a death blow, and yet Gudrun was dodging or blocking them all. Not easily, but it was still starting to piss him off.  
  
"You're nothing special!" Gudrun said with a grin. "I'll admit I was worried when the two of you fused but now... this should be fun!" Gudrun shifted her legs slightly, then pulled her arms back to her side cupping her hands. "Kaaaaaa. Meeeeee. Haaaaaa. Meeeeee."  
  
Vegetan's eyes widened in shock. /Damn, they said she could do this! How the.../  
  
His train of thought ended abruptly as Gudrun thrust her arms forward. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Vegetan quickly brought his arms up, palms open, and aimed at the attack. As the attack hit him the KI barrier appeared. He strained to hold back the attack and felt the barrier beginning to give. Quickly he pulled up all the power he could feeding off the anger that still burned within Gohan. Vegetan shifted the position of his arms, straightened them more, and bent his thumbs in.   
  
/Hope this doesn't kill me./ He though forming two balls of golden energy in front of each hand. Slowly he moved his arms close together tilting his hands sideway merging the two energy spheres. Then he bent his fingers around the energy as the KI barrier started to buckle. "Super Big Bang Attack!" The energy ball charged forward and tore through the Kamehameha wave. Gudrun saw it coming at the last second but couldn't move in time and was nailed by the blast, but when the smoke cleared she seemed fine.  
  
"Impressive." She said with a grin. "But not enough to beat me."  
  
"How do you know the Kamehameha wave?" Vegetan asked cracking his neck.  
  
"Hmmm? The attack I just used? Not sure where it came from really. I'm sure when you were forming your little fusion plan with one of those damned Kai's you were told of my origins. I know a few of the things my various parts learned in their years, knowledge of the Sai-jins for example. However I seem to know every attack ever mastered by someone with part of my soul.  
  
"Thanks to one warrior in particular I know a vast amount of powers. The Kamehameha Wave, Special Beam Cannon, Tri-beam, Multi-form, Spirit Bomb, Gallic Gun, and my personal favorite, the Kaio Ken. It's pure irony really, that a move invented by a Kai would be one of my greatest assets."  
  
"There's only one way you could all those skills from one person." Vegetan said with disgust and hatred. "Part of you served as the soul for Cell."  
  
"Cell? Ah yes, I saw the good doctors plans for this Cell once. Explains why I know so much about the Red Ribbon Army. Speaking of Dr. Gero he's below us somewhere working on replacements for those Androids you destroyed."  
  
"A waste of time, since you'll be dieing soon and this reality will cease to exist, replaced by the rightful world."  
  
Gudrun laughed. "We shall see about that Monkey. DOUBLE KAIO KEN!"  
  
Vegetan's went wide in fear. Something with her power able to use the Kaio Ken... her power was devastating enough without the increases yielded by the Kaio Ken. He never even saw her move before he foot slammed into his gut. Then he received a knee to the chest, an elbow to the face, and kick to the back of the head that sent him into the platform again. /Shit, now what do I do?/  
  
He coughed a few times as he got to his feet. Off to the side he saw Trunks standing on his feet again, but just barely. /At least the kid's still alive./ He turned his eyes back to Gudrun. Before giving himself time to argue with his plan he charged in toward her and started pounding on her, but he was getting no where, she wasn't even budging. Suddenly her aura flared out brighter pitching the fused Sai-jin away as she powered up to a triple Kaio Ken.  
  
"What do you think of my power now?" she asked walking toward the fallen Sai-jin. Her muscles where bulging massively now barely able to contain her enormous power. "This power pales in comparison to my true power, if I weren't trapped in this disgusting Human body. Still, it's more than anything this universe has ever seen before, or ever will again. And it's enough to obliterate you Monkey."  
  
Vegetan growled as he got back on his feet and glared at Gudrun. She felt a sudden spike in his power as his pupils shifted to black and the iris became a blood red, but then the changed back and his power dipped back down to where it had been.  
  
"Aw, are all your power reserves drained?" she asked mockingly with a grin.  
  
Trunks stared across the way at the two warriors. He still wasn't sure how his father and Gohan had become one person but it was way cool. Then he saw something sparkle near-by and made his way over to it. Bending down to pick it up he heard a thunderous crash and looked. Gudrun had backhanded Vegetan across the entire platform, further away from him.  
  
He looked back down at the object on the ground. It was some kind of earring. He picked it up wondering where it came from when he remembered seeing identical earrings on Vegetan. /Maybe... this has something... to do with it?/ he wondered squinting across at Vegetan. As he battled Gudrun Trunks noticed he was missing his right earring. /This must be how they did it! Maybe if I put this on I can give them enough power to beat her!/  
  
With that thought running through his head Trunks reached up and slipped the earring on to his right ear. Suddenly he felt himself flung toward Vegetan who was yanked away from an incoming vicious kick by Gudrun. The two slammed into each other in a blinding flash of light.  
  
"What now!" Gudrun demanded. "Who was left with him to fuse with? I thought I killed the others."  
  
The light faded but it looked as though Vegetan was still standing there. Very little about him had changed, his face was a bit softer, and the blue of his outfit was now much lighter in color, but nothing else had noticeably changed. Yet the warrior seemed to be checking itself out. "Way cool!" it cried in an odd triple voice. What made it most bizarre was the naive innocence mixed with Vegeta's more gruff and hostile tone. Then it turned and grinned at Gudrun. "Trugetan at your service!" it declared with a massive grin.  
  
Gudrun grumbled to her self as she remembered the child that had escaped death. No matter, there was no way the added power of that child could possible help them, not when she was this strong. She charged in and swung a massive left hook for the fusion's face but he dodged nimbly to the side laughing and grinning. "That the best you've got?" it mocked. The innocence of Trunks had dulled Gohan's anger enough that it no longer suppressed Vegeta's urge to toy with Gudrun some.  
  
The ancient Kai glared at the mortal that dared to mock her and charged in again, but yet again Trugetan gracefully stepped around her fist, only this time he slammed his knee into her gut knocking her into the air and knocking the breath from her. Then he leapt up with her and brought his heel down on the top of her head slamming her hard into the platform below.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" she cried, her red aura growing blindingly bright. "You fused with a simple child! There's no way his power could have made you this much stronger! It's ABSURD!" she charged in again and started wailing on Trugetan but the fused Sai-jin merely stood looking down at her, the famous Son grin plastered on his face.  
  
A moment later she broke off and landed in the platform's center. "FINE THEN! I'll show you MY ULTIMATE POWER! KAAAAIOOOOOO KEEEENNNN, TIMES FIVE!"  
  
"What!" Trugetan cried as her power soared even higher. Her muscles became huge, bigger around than he thought possible. She charged in and he pulled back out of the way as a massive fist slammed into the platform and smashed the spot into pieces.  
  
Trugetan grinned. "You're stronger than me now, more than enough to tip things in your favor, that is, if you could catch me. Your muscles are to big and bulky, your weight slows you down enough that I can dodge your attacks. I think this is what they call a stand off."  
  
"There's still no way you can win." Gudrun said glaring at Trugetan. "You haven't got the power to even hurt me now. Why don't you just go and leave me alone eh? I should we try to settle this stand off with a test of strength?"  
  
Trugetan stood there and grumbled to himself. She was right. They were in a stand off, and if they tried to settle it with a test of power her attack would over take him, maybe not right away, but eventually. Then he remembered what both Bulma and the Supreme Kai had said. Once Gudrun was dead the world would fix itself, restore to the way it had been before. ~Supreme Kai, are you there!~  
  
~Yes, what is it?~  
  
~As long as she dies everything's restored to the way it was when the brat screwed up Bulma's machine, right?~  
  
~Yes, her death will set this world back to the way it was before Gudrun took over this Human body.~  
  
~That's all I needed to know.~  
  
Trugetan launched himself skyward stopping a hundred miles above the tower. Looking around he realized he wasn't even as high up as the lookout yet, if it was even around still. Looking down he could see the red glowing dot of Gudrun below him still, she didn't seem interested in chasing him, which was fine by him. He pulled his arms back and cupped his hands channeling his energy, every last drop, into his next attack. This would settle the battle once and for all.  
  
"Videl, Goten, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, don't worry guys, you'll be back soon." he said softly. "People of Earth, if Bulma and the Supreme Kai are wrong... then please forgive me." Suddenly a blue-white glow flashed between his hands. "Kaaaaaaaaaaa. Meeeeeeeeeeee. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Meeeeeeeeeeeee." Trugetan looked down at his target wondering if this was the right course of action or not. But, even if Bulma and Shin were wrong, this was probably still the best option, probably the only way to stop Gudrun. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Gudrun grinned as she saw Trugetan let loose his attack. She could feel the massive amount of power he'd put into the attack but it wasn't enough to stop her, and she knew it. But then she watched in shock as the attack zoomed by over her head about a mile up. "I think you missed!" she yelled up watching the moon sized stream of energy continue to pour from his hands.  
  
Trugetan stopped the attack and began to fall, he no longer had enough energy left to keep himself in the air, or transformed. A he fell there was a flash of gold and Trugetan reverted to his normal state, tall hair like Vegeta, only it was the same color as Trunks's hair.  
  
He hit the platform with a hard thud and pulled himself up into a sitting position. The look on his face shocked Gudrun. He had a the famous Son grin with just a hint of Vegeta's smirk. "What's that grin for? You don't have the energy left to fight me and your attack missed." she moved her arm pointing toward where the attack had gone. She turned slightly to see for herself just what he'd hit, maybe a city or a mountain.   
  
Then she froze. He hadn't been aiming for her! That attack he'd been aimed at the Sun, he meant to blow it up and take her out with it! And even if she did survive she'd suffocate in space! "No, the attacks to far away! I can't stop it!" She threw her arms back in rage as her aura flared brighter. The tower began to shake and the platform to crumble. Trugetan fell over unconscious as Gudrun continued to roar her anger.  
  
The platform collapsed out from beneath her and Trugetan landed on the ground below between Goten and Videl. Despite his being unconscious his Son gin/Vegeta smirk combo grew larger. A few moments later a warmth filled him and everything was silent. 


	8. Restoration

Chapter eight - Restoration  
  
Otherworld:  
  
Shin and the Old Kai were watching Trugetan with growing interest. They were uncertain as to why he'd asked for confirmation that everything would be fixed. The Old Kai was the first of the two to notice the fusion's target for the Kamehameha wave he was charging. "Oh dear, he's going to blow up the planets sun! That's why he was asking, to make sure he could do this without any bad side effects."  
  
"Can he do that? Blow up an entire solar system I mean."  
  
"That and more kiddo. Someone with his power could take out about half the galaxy, and I don't doubt that this attack will do just that. Or at least until everything shifts back to the way it should be. It's amazing, I've never seen a mortal with this kind of power."  
  
Shin watched the attack in awe as it flew toward the sun, then bore witness to one of the most destructive temper tantrums he'd ever seen. Gudrun's rage had pushed her power to amazing heights and shortly after her tower collapsed the entire Earth began to pull apart. Just as Trugetan's attack hit the sun Gudrun's anger began to shake parts of the Earth free and out into space.  
  
The Kai's watched hopeful as the sun began to turn a deep red and bulge, suddenly it exploded apart and a moment later they saw a shimmering within space. "That's it." the Old Kai said. "The distortions in reality are starting to close and the timeline is reverting. He did it!  
  
"Of course there's still the matter of dealing with her after everything's restored. Now that the Human body's been destroyed she'll be drawn to whatever enabled her to reform in the first place. Then she'll get back her own body, and all of her power. The good news is, she can't do that until everything's stabilized which will take months after the timeline is restored. Of course, the orb wont activate till maybe three weeks before that. It's not much time, but we'll have to make it work somehow." The Old Kai said and held up the Essence Orb. In a flash of light it vanished.  
  
Earth:  
  
Some of the rubble shifted around as a figure sat up. He placed a hand on his head and tried to massage out the massive headache he felt. He felt weak, extremely weak, but still managed to sit up and take in his surroundings. "What in the world..." he whispered. He was still in the lab, but it looked as though it had seen a battle between him and Vegeta. Everything was damaged, and the teleporter was totally fried.  
  
He saw Vegeta laying on his stomach and starting to stir as well. As he stood he looked around for Bulma, Trunks, and his brother. "Oh no." he said softly seeing Bulma pinned under a slab of concrete. He made his way over to her quickly and tried to lift the concrete but it wouldn't budge. /I'm still too weak./ He looked over toward Vegeta. "Vegeta, I need your help over here!"  
  
The Sai-jin prince stood up shakily and looked toward Gohan. When he saw Bulma pinned he rushed over and helped Gohan to lift the concrete, but even with Vegeta helping they still had some trouble. Bending down the two checked to see if she was okay. "She's not in very good shape." Gohan said. "Her pulse is weak."  
  
He looked up to see Vegeta digging through his armor. A moment later he pulled out a Senzu Bean. "I always keep some around when I'm training." he said seeing Gohan's curious look. The younger Sai-jin smiled as Vegeta slipped the bean into Bulma's mouth.  
  
"Oh no, mom!" Trunks cried running over to where the three of them were. Goten followed right behind him.  
  
"She's okay." Gohan said as Bulma swallowed the Senzu Bean. A moment later she was sitting up. "See Trunks."  
  
"Good. Now that you're awake woman, mind explaining what the hell just happened?"  
  
Bulma shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "Not really sure Vegeta. Something shorted out in the teleporter I guess." Then she saw Trunks standing behind Gohan and remembered what had happened. "Trunks!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The tiny prince flinched.  
  
"Um... yes?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you could have done! The teleporter took me five years to build! Your goofing around could have caused a real problem, there's no telling what might have happened if you'd caused a temporal distortion, or rip in the fabric of space! You could have stopped anyone of us from even existing or destroyed the entire planet!"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sorry wont cut it this time mister. Do you see the shape my lab's in? You're going to clean up the entire room, every last inch of it!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Don't mom me mister! You're not getting any food until this room is spotless and I say it's done! And you're not allowed any help either, if I see Goten even try and help," she turned her gaze toward Goten. "Then I'll be talking to Chi-Chi  
  
The two Sai-jin's faces palled and Trunks eyes widened. Suddenly he was moving around the room picking up debris here and there. Vegeta and Gohan both smiled as they watched the little Sai-jin speeding around the room. Bulma definitely knew how to handle Sai-jins. Gohan looked down as Goten pulled on his pant leg. "Hey big brother, can we go to the movie now?"  
  
Gohan looked down and smiled. "Sure kid." he said rubbing his hand through his hair. "We're going Bulma."  
  
She just waved to him as he and Goten walked out followed shortly after by Vegeta. Stepping out of Capsule Corp Gohan called the flying Nimbus and he and Goten took off for the movies. Vegeta returned to his training and Bulma went off to tell the Chef to start supper.  
  
Meanwhile, a few thousand miles from the city, a volleyball sized orb appeared out of thin air and fell into a tree getting caught in it's branches. It shimmered with light from inside as the space around the sphere shimmered. There was a crackle in the air over west city and a shimmer of light that danced for a moment before speeding off into space and then fading away.  
  
Elsewhere on Earth a large spaceship, about a mile in diameter, descended through the atmosphere and landed in a secluded area. Despite the ships large size it held only two occupants. As the main door opened two shadows emerged, one much shorter than the other. They were suppressing their KI or they'd have drawn the attention of the Z Fighters. A moment later they were flying through the air toward the nearest city.  
  
Unseen by anyone, another figure picks it's way through the thick growth some distance west of the recently landed ship, barely able to move through the tall foliage. A large sword gleamed in the bright sun as the figure swung it clearing a path for itself. After going a few yards the figure stopped and consulted a small device held in it's hand. "It's around her somewhere... now I just need to find out how far down it is," then the person looked up. "Or maybe it's in the trees?" The person shook their head before setting a bag down on the ground beside a tree. As they stared at the device and walked slowly away the bag tipped over and a small blood red ball with a five black stars inside rolled partway out.  
  
-=END SAGA=-  
  
To be continued in the next Saga: War for the Universe (Already On-line)  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I know it was kind of short, but it's just to be a prequel sort of thing to explain some things that'll happen later in War for the Universe and it's follow up Saga that has yet to be named. If you've read any of War for the Universe yet then you know who just landed, if not then read and you'll find out. As for that last part... well, it's called foreshadowing / building suspense. 


End file.
